Haunted Mine/Transcript
The Zealot *'Player:' Hello there. *'Zealot:' State thy allegiance stranger. **'Player:' I serve only Zamorak. Strength through chaos. ***'Zealot:' Then begone. Normally I would strike you down in an instant, but for now I have no time. I am on a quest of the utmost importance. **'Player:' My beliefs are in accord with the teachings of Guthix. Balance is power. ***'Zealot:' A wishy washy set of beliefs. You should follow Saradomin and find a real purpose in your life. **'Player:' I have no particular allegiance. ***'Zealot:' Then your life is without reason or direction. I would talk to you further on this matter, but for now my attentions must be elsewhere. ***'Player:' Why, what are you doing? ***'Zealot:' I am upon a quest. One that will allow Saradomin to be glorified even in these dark lands. **'Player:' I follow the path of Saradomin, Strength through wisdom. ***'Zealot:' Ah, a wise choice my friend. But if you truly follow Saradomin, what brings you to these evil lands? ****'Player:' I could ask the same of you. *****'Zealot:' Saradomin has granted you wisdom. The evil creatures of this land are cunning and you are right to question anyone's purposes here. ****'Player:' I come seeking challenges and quests. *****'Zealot:' A noble cause indeed. One that I can sympathize with, for I myself am upon a quest. One that will allow Saradomin to be glorified even in these dark lands. *****'Player:' What quest is that then? *****'Zealot:' Well, below the very ground you stand upon lies an intricate network on tunnels that make up the abandoned Mort Ridge mines. These mines used to be a valuable resource to the inhabitants of Morytania. As with many things, this changed when Misthalin was finally able to push the minions of Morytania back, and Saradomin himself blessed the river Salve. The mines are also the site where the legendary artifact, the salve amulet, was thought to have been carved from the crystals that grow in the lower levels of the mine. These crystals are thought to be formed by the blessed water of the river Salve as it percolates through the rocks to the lower levels of the mine. It is not known what happened to the salve amulet, but it is generally believed that by encapsulating within it some of the goodness of Saradomin himself, it afforded the bearer power over evil. Saradomin has entrusted me alone with the task of regaining access to the mines, whatever the dangers. *****'Player:' How can an abandoned mine be dangerous? *****'Zealot:' Because these mines are said to be haunted. The crystals and the ridge used to be protected by Zamorak's mage. Treus Dayth. Dayth failed and fell during an incursion by Saradominists, who then made it into the mines and were able to remove a shard of crystal. Zamorak, furious at his mage, condemned Dayth's soul indefinitely to an existence of turmoil in the mines. Dayth's soul is bound to prevent the crystals from ever being reached again. Further, Zamorak's then ruler upon the land ordered the slaughter of anyone within the mines and that the mines be sealed. *****'Player:' Is there any other way into the mines? ******'Zealot:' Indeed! I have found hope that this may be so. By making discreet inquiries I have been led to believe that a second entrance may exist into the mines. Further, I have come into possession of a key that will apparently afford entrance to the lower levels of mines once inside. ******'Player:' How can you be discreet with THAT star emblazoned on your robes? ******'Zealot:' Saradomin watches over me, I am not troubled by those who are not meant to notice. ******'Player:' Even so, you're not exactly keeping quiet about your allegiance are you? ******'Zealot:' Saradomin will protect me. Even if I should fall there are many behind me who would stand in my place. ******'Player:' I can't see anyone behind you. ******'Zealot:' Although you may not realize it, Saradomin works quietly in many people, such is the folly of looking with your eyes and not your heart. *****'Player:' How does a lost artifact that was only legendary help? ******'Zealot:' Although the amulet was lost, it is my hope that if I can make into the mines I can craft another. *****'Player:' Why was everyone in the mines slaughtered? Surely, it wasn't their fault that the crystals formed? ******'Zealot:' It is said that some of the workers in the mines, merely from being in the presence of these crystals, found themselves bestowed with the love of Saradomin. The advantage to our cause was considered too great by some within Morytania. They set about mercilessly and brutally killed everyone in the mines rather than risk losing them to us. Such is the treachery of the servants of evil, that they even destroy their own kind without a moments thought. The mines are now rumoured to be haunted by the souls of all those brutally and needlessly killed. ******'Player:' Where is the second entrance to the mines? *******'Zealot:' Of this I am not yet sure. From what I have been able to gather, it was not originally built for humans to enter by. Where it may be, I am still endeavoring to find out. ******'Player:' Can I borrow your key? *******'Zealot:' I'm afraid my task can be entrusted to nobody else. Saradomin has asked me alone to do this. I cannot take the slightest risk of losing this key. The stakes are too high. *******'Player:' Please? I'll be very careful with it. *******'Zealot:' You know not what you deal with. There is evil in that mine and, whatever your assurances, I cannot risk you failing to the creatures within. *******'Player:' And you think you'll be safer in the mine than me? *******'Zealot:' Of course I'll be safe, my faith in Saradomin protects me. ********'Player:' Pretty pretty please? *********'Zealot:' Saradomin grant me patience. The answer is no. ********'Player:' I didn't want that key anyway. *********'Zealot:' Witness the goodness of Saradomin, that he has granted you the wisdom to see our positions in perspective. Treus Dayth *'Player:' What the...? *''You hear a disembodied voice laughing at you.. Poor puny mortal. I'm going to have fun with you. *''As you make the killing strike, the machinery within the room falls silent. Postquest *'Player:' I've done it. I've managed to recreate the salve amulet that you spoke of. **'Zealot:' That hardly seems likely. There is no way you could have made it to the bottom of the mines without the key which is in my possession. **'Player:' Correction, the key was in your possession. **'Zealot:' My key, where is it? You stole it? Return that key to me now! **'Player:' Ok, I've finished with it now anyway. **'Zealot:' Good, maybe all is not lost, despite your apparent lack of common sense. **'Player:' Er...you're welcome? *'Player:' What powers does the salve amulet have? **'Zealot:' From what I have heard they would be put to best use in the slaying of the evil undead, the zombies and skeletons that walk this land. **'Player:' Thanks for the tip. Transcript